This proposed study represents the second phase of a three year project which is designed to assess the antecedents and process of socioeconomic change from 1929 through the Great Depression to the end of WW II, and to identify the effects of such change in the family, life course, and relations between the generations. Data for the research were prepared from longitudinal archives at the Institute of Human Development, and span four generations (Guidance Study, Berkeley): grandparent, birthdates 1860-1880; parent, 1885-1910; children or Ss, 1928-1929; and grandchildren, post WW II. The first phase of the study examined the social origins of the parent generation, and their effects on the parents' life course and marriage up to 1930. The proposed study will extend this work by investigating the course of family change from 1929 through 1945, its relation to pre-Depression factors and economic deprivation, and the impact of both economic and family change on the health of parents and children through the War years. The research plan includes the following lines of analysis: 1) the antecedents of economic loss and unemployment in the Great Depression, socioeconomic adaptations to deprivation, and the effects of economic deprivation on the subsequent worklife of husbands and wives in the parent generation; 2) the subjective strain of economic deprivation in the attitudes, emotional state, and health of the parents; 3) the role of kin and children in the economic crisis; 4) economic deprivation in the course of marriage during the 1930s and War years; 5) economic scarcity and abundance in the social life and personality development of children. Methods of analysis include systematic comparisons of subgroups defined by degree of economic change and social class in 1929; and multivariate techniques for the assessment of causal factors and linkages.